CoD Bloopers
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Kai shows everyone Bloopers from Cause of Death...The TV Show! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back from my break from writing. I finally got a new laptop for my birthday on Sunday and I'm itching to write! I not sure how long ago but I once read a fan fiction in which Cause of Death was set as a TV show which I thought was really clever so I thought I would do a one shot of CoD Bloopers. All the characters names are the same as their real names in the 'Show' so I hope you like it! :D **

**Kai:**" Hello! Kai Kalaba here and welcome to the set of Cause of Death, I know you guys are really excited for the season finale of Volume 11 but for now; to satisfy your CoD needs, I present to you…..Bloopers from Volume 9 and 10. Miss Chen please roll the clips!"

Amy rolls the tape to show a scene from Volume 9.

* * *

**Stage manager:** "Okay quiet please, Volume 9 Chapter 1 Scene 3 Take 4 and ACTION!"

**Lt. Charles Anders:**" Now I may not have your cooperation but rest assured that I don't need it. I've got a list as long as my arm filled with allegations of your questionable conduct."

**Mal:**" Guess you have some pretty short arms, then. Kind of like a T-Rex I'm thinking?"

Anders tries to keep a straight face then bursts into laughter with Mal.

**Lt. Charles Anders:**" I'm sorry I really tired that time, I just can't I'm sorry."

Mal leans back in his chair laughing.

**Mal:**" I was doing okay until I looked at Charlie's face!"

**Director: **"Okay Charlie try to keep it together….ready for another take?"

**Lt. Charles Anders:**"Okay then let me see the script because I don't even know my next line is after Mal's."

* * *

**Kai:**" Hello again CoD lovers! Want more? No problem! Believe me we have plenty more clips for you, the cast are always forgetting their lines!"

* * *

**Director:** "ACTION!"

**Natara:** "Okay… now what is my first line?"

* * *

**Mal:**"Well we want to find the guy and catch him and….errrm I have no idea what I'm saying! I really don't!"

* * *

**Director:** "And Action!"

**Blaise:**"Not a clue! Mind's gone blank, sorry!"

* * *

**Amy:"**Ugh No! Can I see the script please!"

**Kai:**"Ha!"

**Amy:**"Oh like you didn't mess up a hundred times before!"

**Mal:**"Yeah Kai!"

Kai fakes a shocked gasp and every one smirks at him.

* * *

**Mal:**"What do you mean a 'Dead End'?!"

**Kai:**"I don't know, I forgot my line!"

* * *

**Kai:**"Yes even me, as awesome as I may be; I also mess up my lines sometimes! But hey sometimes it's hard to stay in character!"

* * *

**Oscar:**"Natara Williams, Will you marry me?"

Natara looks down at Oscar and instantly bursts out laughing.

**Natara:**"Sorry guys sorry!"

Oscar laughs to as he stand up and looks to the crew then back to Natara.

**Oscar:**" I'll take that as a no then!"

Take 2

**Oscar:**"Natara Williams, Will you marry me?"

Natara looks off set and laughs; Oscar turns to follow Natara's gaze and laughs.

**Oscar:**" What are you looking at?"

Mal suddenly walks on set and playfully puts his arm around Natara's shoulder.

**Natara:**"Sorry I was looking at Mal!"

**Mal:**"Good call!"

They all burst out laughing then the crew reset.

Take 3

**Oscar:**"Natara Williams, Will you marry me?"

Natara breaks character again by laughing.

**Oscar:**"Oh come on! "

Oscar shakes his head and laughs.

**Natara:**"I'm sorry…okay breath okay I'm good!"

**Oscar:**" Okay? Ready?"

Natara bursts out laughing again causing Oscar to laugh too.

* * *

**Natara:**"Mal…I've been meaning to tell you. …Oscar and I are engaged."

Suddenly Kai runs across the set shouting at the top of his lungs.

**Kai:**"NO WHY MALTARA! NO!"

Mal, Natara and whole crew all explode in fits of laughter as Kai walks back off the set, smiling.

* * *

**Mal:**"Natara, hi! I…I meant to return your call. I've just been busy…you know, getting my job back."

**Natara:**"Of course! Congratulations by the way!"

**Mal:**"Yeah… you too."

**Natara:**"Right…I know, it's sudden, and you must think I'm crazy, but I just…"

**Mal:**"I'm happy for you."

**Natara:**"Do you really mean that?"

**Mal:**"No screw Oscar marry me!"

Mal picks up Natara making her laugh and runs off set with her.

**Natara:**"Mal put me down!"

Mal laughs and puts Natara down.

**Director:**" Okay Mal, enough joking around! RESET!"

* * *

Kai stands dancing to the theme song of Lovely Kitty Paradise anime. While Jeremy and Blaise giggle, trying to hold in their laughs.

**Director:"**Kai!"

**Kai:**"Sorry!"

* * *

**Neha:**"EEEEEEEEE!"

**Natara:**"Neha, we're in public. You can't scream like that every time you sample wedding cakes. People will think you're being attacked…"

**Neha:**"Attacked by chocolate-y goodness! This cake is so good Natara!"

Neha takes another bit and starts talk with her mouth full.

**Neha:**"If I knew you could get desert like this—*cough cough*"

Neha spits out the cake while laughing causing Natara to laugh too.

**Neha:**"That is too much! Can we try it again please?"

**Director:**" CUT!"

* * *

Mal hops out of a sleek black, late-60's roadster , walks towards Natara and smiles.

**Mal:**" So what do you think?"

**Natara:**" I'll give you my personal opinion. That is an absolutely beautiful car Mal. V8 engine. Cast-iron tailshaft. Staggered rrear blah blah blah ugh crap!"

Mal laughs as Natara becomes tongue-tied. Natara laughs too.

**Mal:**" Damn so close…."

**Natara:**" I know first mistake of the day and it's me!"

**Mal:**" So, whaddya say? Can we just pretend that all of this craziness never happened? GGoo Dammit! My first mistake!"

Natara laughs and Mal smirk at her.

Take 2

**Natara:** "That's just it Mal. I'm tired of pretending."

Mal and Natara look deep into each other's eyes and crack up as both start laughing.

Take 3

Natara: "That's just it Mal…*Bursts out laughing* that was Mal's fault! Stop smiling!"

Mal smirks and puts his hands up in defence.

**Mal:**" I wasn't!"

Take 4

**Natara:** "That's just it Mal. I'm tired of pretending."

Natara steps forward and pulls Mal into a kiss as the two hold each other close.

**Director:**" And CUT!"

Mal and Natara both pull away smiling and high five.

**Mal:**" Nailed it! No mistakes!"

**Natara:** "Ha-ha!"

**Kai:**" Well guys I hoped you enjoyed the Bloopers you beautiful CoD lovers you! Okay I gotta go; I'm gotta go shoot a scene for the Volume finale! Catch you guys later!"

**Well I hoped you liked this one shot (but if you want another chapter let me know) also I hoped it made sense please review and tell me what you guys think! Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I didn't expect to get such a positive response, so THANK YOU to everyone that gave a review I'm super grateful! I had some writers block writing this; you know like choosing what scenes to use and stuff but I still hope you enjoy it! Here's chapter two of CoD Bloopers, I hope you like it! :D**

**Kai:**"Oh Hello again! Couldn't stay away huh? Want more bloopers or did you guys just miss me? I don't blame you did, I mean I am awesome….I wonder if I have my own fan club, that would be so cool!"

**Amy:**"KAI!"

Amy shouts from behind the camera.

**Kai:**"Right sorry, going off topic. Where was I? Oh yeah…and now ladies and jellybeans I now present to you… more CoD bloopers enjoy!"

* * *

**Natara:**"Oh no, Oscar! I gotta go!"

Natara runs towards the door to leave in the hotel room and Mal shouts out behind her.

**Mal:**"Don't worry about me…I'll just secure the scene until-"*Bang*

Mal starts laughing and turns to look at the camera.

**Mal:**"I'm sorry, but Natara just ran into the door."

Natara walks back onto the hotel room set, holding her nose, whilst fighting back a laugh.

**Natara:** "Oww I think I broke my nose, who the hell locked the door anyway?!"

Take 2

**Mal:**" Don't worry about me…I'll just secure the scene until backup arrives. Not a problem."

All goes quiet for a few seconds, then the silence is broken by Mal laughing softly.

**Director:** "CUT!"

* * *

**Oscar:**" This isn't about what you _thought _with that big brain of your, or what your _gut _told you to do...This is about your heart. I listened to mine, and it led me to you…And if you'd listened to yours, it would've told you that I would never ruin what we had together…we're over Natara."

**Director: **"Err Oscar that's not the line!"

Oscar breaks character and looks at the director.

**Oscar:**"Is it not?"

**Natara:** "No it's not…"

Natara smiles while holding back a giggle.

**Director:** "The line is _Good night Natara take care_…"

Take 2

**Oscar:**" And if you'd listened to yours, it would've told you that I would never ruin what we had together…we're over Natara."

Natara laughs causing Oscar to smile, as he slaps his forehead with his palm.

**Oscar:**"Ugh Dammit! Sorry, can we go again!"

Take 3

**Oscar:**" And if you'd listened to yours, it would've told you that I would never ruin what we had together…we're over Natara."

Natara groans and playfully shakes Oscar by his shoulders.

**Natara:** "Focus!"

Oscar laughs.

**Oscar:** "I'm trying, sorry!"

Take 4

**Oscar:**" And if you'd listened to yours, it would've told you that I would never ruin what we had together…Good night Natara take care."

Oscar walks off set leaving Natara alone.

**Natara:** "Good night, Oscar."

**Director:**" and CUT!"

Oscar walks back on set smiling and Natara hugs him.

**Natara:**" Thank god!"

She then turns to face the director.

**Natara:**" And I am not doing this scene again, just FYI!"

Oscar laughs and shakes his head.

* * *

**Natara:** "What are you doing?"

**Mal:**"What do you mean?"

**Natara:** "Your feet. They're up on the coffee table."

**Mal:**"So?"

**Natara:** "So…don't do that please put-"

Suddenly the stage manager walks across the set.

**Stage manager:** "So if we cut to camera 3 then move to camera 6; that should work this time…."

Mal and Natara look at each other and laugh.

**Mal:**"Errrm Jack we were kinda of in the middle of a scene here!"

**Stage manager:** "OH! Sorry were we rolling?"

He runs off the set towards the camera crew, Mal and Natara shake their head while laughing.

* * *

**Kai:**" We work really hard making every episode, and may I say how awesome you guys are for loving them as much as you do! I like to think we're one big family; all the cast and crew. And sometimes we love to have a little fun!"

* * *

Natara glares at the camera then pulls a face and breaks out with a huge smile.

**Natara:**"Haha!"

* * *

**Mal:***In a singing voice* "I can remember my line again!"

Natara laughs along with the crew.

* * *

**Director:**"And ACTION!"

**Kai:**"Oh my god! Someone reviewed my fanfic, hang on! Let me read this!"

Kai messes with his phone, then flashes the camera a cheesy smile.

**Director:**"Kai!"

**Kai:**"Sorry heh."

* * *

The song 'Hero' By Enrique Iglesias plays on set and Mal, Natara, Amy and Kai all lip-synch dramatically to the song whilst looking at the camera.

**Kai:**"_Let me be your hero…"_

**Mal:**"_Would dance, if I asked you to dance?"_

_**Natara:**__"Would you run, and never look back?"_

**Amy:**"_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?"_

They continue to lip-synch to the song with huge smiles on their faces, trying their best not to laugh. When the chorus plays, they all sing at the top of their lungs.

_I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever; you can take my breath away._

They all then burst out laughing along with the crew. Natara wipes her eyes as tears roll down her face from laughing too much.

* * *

Natara stands on set, talking to the stage manager about the scene they're about to shoot.

**Stage manager: **"It shouldn't be a long scene to shoot because it's just you and Mal, but we want to try it a few times because we want to change some lines then decide which works better, is that okay?"

**Natara:**"Yeah that's fine…"

Unknown to Natara, Mal's sneaking up behind her…

**Natara:**" I was thinking that maybe we could-"

Mal sneaks up behind Natara and tickles her on waist making her jump and scream.

**Natara:**"Ahhh!"

Mal bursts out laughing. Natara turns smiling and playfully slaps him on his arm.

**Natara:**"Oh I hate you!"

**Mal:**"Oh god that was priceless!"

* * *

**Disclaimer I don't own Cause of Death or Hero by Enrique Iglesias.**

**Well that's it so far but I'm gonna do another chapter with Kai and Amy doing a tour of the Cause of Death set, which I think should be fun to write! :D Please review, I really hope you liked this chapter! :D Jade xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**HUGE Thank you to everyone that has given a review, I'm so grateful. So sorry it's taken so long for me to post it but I've been really busy with job searching and going to courses. But here's the last chapter, I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

**Kai:" **Amy have you got it?"

**Amy:"** Yes I- Kai! Let go!"

**Kai: **"I'm just checking that it's on."

**Amy:** "Kai, I know how to use a camera!"

**Kai:**" Okay okay!"

There's a muffling noise as Amy moves the camera, and then it finally falls on Kai.

**Kai:**" Ahem….Hello CoD Fans! Kai Kalaba here! And if you thought I was spoiling you with the Bloopers, boy are you gonna love me now! Because the lovely Miss Amy Chen and I are taking you lucky people on a tour around the CoD set! Let's go!"

Amy follows Kai through the studio building to the Bullpen set.

**Kai:**" The first stop on our tour is the Precinct Bullpen, we film most of our scenes here, you know working cases and- oh my god, look who it is!"

Kai jogs over the set to the desks, where Blaise and Jeremy sit reading through their scripts.

**Kai:**" It's Blaise and Jeremy, hey guys how's it going?"

**Blaise:**" Kai what are you doing?"

**Jeremy:**" Yeah what's with the camera?"

**Kai:**" Well, Amy and I are making a behind the scenes video for the fans. Say Hi!"

Blaise and Jeremy both wave at the camera.

**Kai:**" So your characters are romantically involved with each-other, is it the same in real life?"

Blaise and Jeremy laugh.

**Jeremy:**" No Kai, Blaise and I are just friends."

**Kai:**" That dear Jeremy I will take as a yes!"

Kai smirks whilst wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

**Blaise:**" Kalaba we have lines to learn, please go back to whatever the hell it was you were doing and leave us alone!"

**Kai:**" Right moving on!"

Kai walks through the set into the Crime Lab. Then turns to the camera and smiles.

**Kai:**" This is the Crime Lab, where the most talented, handsome and awesome actor does most of his scenes."

**Amy:**" I don't know Kai, Mal doesn't come in here that often."

Kai stops and glares at the camera.

**Kai:**" Oh that hilarious Amy!"

Amy giggles from behind the camera.

**Amy:**" Oh come on, you totally set me up for that one!"

Kai clears his throat and walks behind the counter.

**Kai:**" Anyway."

Kai walks through a doorway that leads outside to the San Francisco Street set.

**Kai:**" This is our street set which we use for, well everything! Whenever you see a scene in the street, chances are it's been filmed here. Sometimes we even use the rain machine for affect; like the magic Maltara kiss you kids have been waiting too long for!"

Kai flashes the camera a huge smile, causing Amy to giggle.

**Kai:**" Speaking of which, Amy follow me!"

Kai runs back inside the studio with Amy not far behind, when Kai finally stops and turns to the camera.

**Kai:**" I give you Maltara fans; the Fisherman's wharf set! Where our star-cross lovers met for the first time! But as we all know; they finally got their happy ending!"

Kai walks towards another set but stops in his tracks and points to his left with a smile.

**Kai:**" Amy look! It's Oscar! "

Kai quickly walks over to Oscar, who's sat texting on his smartphone.

**Kai:**" S'up Oscarito!"

Oscar looks up from his phone and smiles slightly.

**Oscar:**" Oh hey Kai, what's up?"

**Kai:**" Amy and I are making a behind the scenes video for the fans, mind if I ask you a few Q's and you can throw me some A's?"

**Oscar:**" Errrm okay sure I guess."

Kai clears his throat and takes a seat opposite Oscar.

**Kai:**" So, now that Osctara is over will we be seeing more of you in future episodes?"

**Oscar:**" Well, now Oscar and Natara are no longer together, obviously he won't be seen as much. But he doesn't yet know that Mal and Natara are together, so he may come back to deal with that and maybe stir up a little drama. Who knows?"

**Kai:**" Ahhh keeping the fans guessing and wanting more! I like it!"

Kai stands and pats Oscar on the shoulder.

**Kai:**" Well Amy and I must be on our travels, catch you later."

**Oscar:**" Okay bye."

Kai walks through the studio and passed some cameras, then stops pulling a man with grey hair and glasses into a hug.

**Kai:**" Ladies and Gentlemen, this is our awesome director, John Geller!"

**John:**" Hey guys, Kai's not bothering you too much is he?"

**Kai:**" Hey! I thought you loved me Johnny?!"

**John:**" When you remember your lines yeah; or remember your cues or came in on time or…"

**Kai:**" Okay! We should get moving Amy, lots of ground to cover…."

Kai walks away back through the Bullpen set. And goes quiet while Amy follows him.

**Amy:**" Err Kai you know, John had a point you're always late for rehearsals!"

Kai stops in his tracks and turns to look to Amy.

**Kai:**" Once, I was late once and now it's seems to be all anyone can remember!"

**Amy:**" Yes but Kai, you were two hours late and when you did finally turn up; you walked in right in the middle of a scene being filmed and knocked over half the set in the process."

Kai clears his throat awkwardly and quickly glances in the other direction.

**Kai:**" Hey, it's Mal and Natara!"

Kai walks over to the lounging area where Mal and Natara are sat talking.

**Natara:**" Hey, Kai what you up to?"

**Kai:**" Amy and I are making a behind the scenes video for the fans, care to answer a few questions?"

**Natara:**" Okay, shoot."

**Kai:**" Alrighty, three words, The Kissing scene."

Mal and Natara both laugh and smirk at each-other.

**Natara:**" Oh the kissing scene, that was a very interesting scene to shoot, it took Mal and me endless takes to get through it with a straight face."

**Mal:**" And the rain was terrible too, can you remember by the end of the day,we were soaking wet and freezing and we both caught the flu! But I suppose it was worth it in the end to get the perfect take the director wanted and we're happy with how it turned out!"

Natara and Amy both giggle.

**Kai:**" A lot of the fans might not know that the two of you are actually married in real life aren't you?"

Mal smiles and takes Natara's hand.

**Mal:**" Yes we are."

**Natara:**" We got married around the time we were filming Volume 8."

Amy pops her head from behind the camera and looks at Natara.

**Amy:**" How do the two of you do it? You're married but how do you handle kissing other people in the show?"

**Mal:**" I admit, I was jealous at first, you know because some other guy was kissing my wife. But at the end of the day it's just a job so you do it because you have too."

**Natara:**" It's a lot easier now our characters are together in the show, because when we have to be romantic or have any kissing scene they come as naturally as breathing."

**Mal:**" Plus it gives me an excuse to kiss her when I'm working."

Natara giggles and playfully slaps Mal on the arm.

**Kai:**" Oh gosh you're so cute, I'm going to explode!"

**Mal:**" Kai!"

Mal glares at Kai and he stands to leave.

**Kai:**" I know, I'm going."

Kai walks away and through another door leading to the Drunk Tank set.

**Kai:**" Well I don't really know what else to show you guys, maybe if we-"

Suddenly Kai's cut off by Amy's squeals, she quickly hands Kai the camera and runs to the other end of the room, where she spots Ken visiting the cast and crew.

**Amy:**" Oh my god! I didn't know you were coming today!"

**Ken:**" Well I caught an earlier flight, I was going call but I wanted to surprise you!"

Amy tackles Ken in a huge hug and holds him tight, then pulls him into a passionate kiss. Kai turns the camera on himself and sighs.

**Kai:**" And that would be Amy's boyfriend Ken Greene, even though he left the show he stills visits all the time to catch up with the cast and crew and of course to see Amy, he's currently working on a project in New York and flies back and forth to see Amy. Well I suppose this concludes our tour of the CoD set, I hope you enjoyed yourselves and thank you for your support! We love you guys, seriously you're awesome! I gotta go; we're starting to shoot Volume 12 soon. Don't tell anyone but I kinda took a sneak peak of the script and guys I'm telling you this next Volume is mind-blowing so don't miss it! See you soon CoD lovers!"

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked this chapter I was a bit unsure of posting it, please review and on another note; I'll be posting the first chapter of Breaking Point some point over the weekend or next week at the latest. Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I know it's been a while since I've posted a chapter for CoD Bloopers but I've finally gotten around to making some more, huge thank you to Chocolatemilkahh (Eunice) for the lovely things you said and as promised here's some more bloopers! I was kind of nervous about posting this so I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

The camera blurs as it moves around the room, then finally falls on Mal as he straightens his tie and clears his throat before speaking.

**Mal:**" Okay, I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm starting to wish I hadn't agreed to this."

Natara and Amy both laugh from behind the camera.

**Amy:**" Kai is sick and you promised you'd fill in for him!"

**Mal:**" Yeah but I have no idea what I'm doing!"

**Amy:**" Just act natural and talk to the camera."

Mal sighs then looks back at the camera.

**Mal:**" Okay. Errrm Hi. I know you guys were expecting Kai but he's sick and hasn't on set for three whole peaceful days. I'll be kind of sad when he comes back."

**Amy:**" Mal!"

**Mal:**" What? Tell me you're not grateful for the quiet either!"

**Natara:**" Just get on with it!"

**Mal:**" Right. Right. Ahem anyway here's some bloopers for you, enjoy!"

Natara walks into the shot as she wraps her arm around Mal's shoulder.

**Natara:**" See? It wasn't that hard was it?"

Mal rolls his eyes with a smile as the camera fades out to show a clip from Volume 7.

* * *

**Mal:**" My god, honey! That was the worst thing I've ever seen! I'll never sleep again!"

**Natara:**" There, there, dear! It'll be okay! I'm sure the authorities will get to the bottom it!"

**Mal:**" What a cruel world we live in! A cruel-ahhh!"

As Mal steps off the sidewalk, he trips and falls taking Natara with him. Mal and Natara both glance at one another before they both break down laughing.

**Director:**" Cut!"

* * *

Oscar gently pulls Natara to the side of bullpen, out of earshot of everyone else.

**Oscar:**" Natara, I want to apologize…"

**Natara:**" Apologize?! I called you a dozen times, Oscar…A dozen times! And I left you a dozen different messages. And you didn't respond with one word!"

Oscar cracks up laughing as he breaks character.

**Oscar:**" Haha, sorry!"

Natara smirks as she rolls her eyes.

**Director:**" Okay, let's go again!"

Take 2

**Natara:**" And you didn't respond with one word! And now when have to work together, you want to apologize?! I mean where do I even begin?"

**Oscar:**" Well I could lie…I could...I could say that I remember my line when actually I have no idea!"

The crew erupt into laughter as Natara giggles, she glances towards the camera then back to Oscar.

* * *

**Mal:**" Huh I still don't get what Natara's character saw in that DA! I mean what's wrong with the ruggedly handsome Detective?"

Natara and Amy both groan from behind the camera.

**Kai:**" I know right?! Maltara forever!"

Amy turns the camera as it falls on Kai; he shoots Amy a cheesy grin.

**Kai:**" Hey guys, miss me?"

**Amy:**" I thought you were sick?"

**Kai:**" I was but now I'm not! I'll take it from here Maligator!"

**Mal:**" Good because this is supposed to be my day off! Come on Nat."

Mal leaves with Natara and Kai turns back to the camera and clears his throat.

**Kai:**" Hey peeps! Kai Kalaba here, I know you guys probably hate us right now but don't fret I have more bloopers to cheer you up! Amy roll the clips if you please!"

* * *

**Director:**" And Action!"

Mal and Natara burst through a door with guns drawn.

**Mal:" **SFPD!"

As the door swings open, its falls off its hinges and lands on the floor. Mal and Natara glance at each other before they break down laughing.

**Natara:**" Okay the set is falling apart!"

* * *

**Mal:**" Okay Natara and I will check things out, Amy see what you can find."

**Amy:**" Got it!"

Amy turns to leave and trips over her own feet as Mal rushes to grab her arm. She then turns the camera as she giggles.

Take 2

**Amy:**" Got it! Come on Kai."

Kai takes his time as he moves in slow motion as the whole crew break down laughing.

**Kai:**" Slowest exit ever…"

* * *

Mal and Natara walk into a crime scene as they examine the victim; Hal Talon.

**Natara:**" Tussled brown hair, chiseled jawline, sharp suit…That's supposed to be you alright."

**Mal:**" I thought it was supposed to be Hal Talon."

**Natara:**" Come on Mal. You have to admit, it is kind of flattering."

**Mal:**" No it's not! It's really weird! I'm looking at a dead me."

Hal's stone expression breaks into a smile as he starts to laugh.

**Hal:**" Sorry guys!"

Mal and Natara break character as they laugh too, Mal shakes his head as he glances at the camera then back at Hal.

**Mal:**" Dude you're supposed to be dead, start acting the part!"

**Director:**" Okay, let's try it again guys!"

* * *

Natara stands outside on the street set beside Mal, the stage manager steps in front as they prepare for the scene.

**Stage Manager:**" Okay maker. Scene 6. Take 3."

As Natara turns to talk to Mal, the wind picks up as it blows her hair in her face.

**Natara:**" Whoa…haha sorry!"

As she flips her hair back, the wind blows it back in her face again as she giggles.

**Mal:**" Okay hold on."

Mal leans down as he carefully pulls her hair from her face. The smirk on his face causes Natara's laughter to grow as she blushes.

* * *

**Mal:**" So you're saying, stay out of your way?"

**Natara:**" I'm saying,just stay focused and ah crap, sh**!"

Mal fakes a gasp as the crew laugh from behind the camera.

**Natara:**" Sorry!"

**Mal:**" Dollar, put a dollar in the jar now!"

Natara laughs when she sees the look on Mal's face.

* * *

**Kai:**" Stay tuned my lovelies as there are much bloopers on the way! Seriously don't go anywhere, get your snacks ready. Pop your popcorn and pull up a chair.."

**Amy:**" They get it Kai!"

**Kai:**" Heh right..."

* * *

**I really hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! I'll post another soon! Please Review! :)**


End file.
